Sebutan Baru Akang Sasu
by S-Savers
Summary: Kumpulan short fict/Napas Sakura memburu/Setelah ia merasa tak ada tanda-tanda kemana dan dimana adanya Sasuke ia pun menghela napas. Di jidatnya yang lebar tampak urat-urat bermunculan. 'Awas saja kau pantat ayam'/RnR? CnC?/


**Discalimer : Surely, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, aneh, kumpulan short fict.  
><strong>

**Rated : T  
><strong>

**Genre : Parody/Family**

•

•

•

**Sebutan Baru Akang Sasu**

•

•

**Buona lettura e relax. Non dimenticare di preparare uno spuntino.**

•

•

* * *

><p>Saat panas matahari sedang terik-teriknya, dan angin pun enggan bertiup, disalah satu rumah yang berada di Kompleks Perumahan Uchiha. Sepasang suami istri sedang menonton salah satu serial televisi.<p>

Oh, tapi tunggu dulu. Sepertinya yang sedang menikmati hanyalah salah satu dari mereka. Tepatnya hanya sang istri berambut _buble gum_ bernama Uchiha Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sekenanya sambil terus menyibukkan diri dengan mengunyah tomat kesayangannya.

"Ayolah pegang yang benar, lagi seru nih!" protes Sakura masih dalam posisi ternyamannya untuk menonton serial 'Bleach' kesayangannya di televisi.

"Che... Kau merepotkan, Sakura!" dengus Sasuke sebal sambil mengalirkan _chakra_kecil berbentuk listrik pada kabel televisi yang sedang ditonton Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, yang merepotkan itu PLN, matiin lampu waktu lagi seru-serunya, lagi pula tidak ada salahnya 'kan memanfaatkan kekuatanmu?" kilah Sakura cuek.

'Istri kurang ajar!' batin Sasuke menggerutu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck, Saku. Tangan gue lama-lama pegel nih!" ucap Sasuke dengan empat kedutan di keningnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih saja serius menonton serial 'Bleach'.

"Whoa... Ulqui keren banget!" pekik Sakura tanpa memedulikan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik kesal saat istrinya memuji lelaki lain. Eh? Cemburu ya, Mas? Lalu, ia menghentikan aliran _chakra_nya dan membanting kabel televisi.

"Lho? Sasu-kun... ini lagi seru-serunya! Kenapa dihentikan? Kau menyebalkan, dasar pantat ayam!" gerutu Sakura.

"Sa-ku-ra. Kau! Dasar kurang ajar!" geram Sasuke. Ia langsung menghampiri Sakura hendak melakukan sesuatu.

Sakura langsung mengantisipasi, bersiap-siap mempertahankan dirinya.

Dan...

.

.

.

...**Buk**...

**...Jduagh**

**Buagh...**

**...Krik**

.

.

.

**Cup**.

Eh?

Sasuke berhasil menangkis pukulan Sakura dan mencium pipinya sekilas lalu melarikan diri ke luar rumah. Sakura yang tadi sempat terpaku, dengan wajah memerah karena kesal dan malu langsung mengerjarnya.

"AWAS KAU PANTAT AYAM!"

Sasuke yang telah berlari terlebih dahulu melebihi kecepatan pencopet yang di kejar-kejar warga pun tak terlacak oleh Sakura.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Napas Sakura memburu. Sambil menundukkan badan dan menahan tangannya di dengkul dia mengatur napasnya hingga teratur. Dia masih mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Memastikan dan mengira-ngira kemana Sasuke menghilang. Setelah ia merasa tak ada tanda-tanda kemana dan dimana adanya Sasuke ia pun menghela napas. Di jidatnya yang lebar tampak urat-urat bermunculan.

'Awas saja kau pantat ayam! Jatahmu malam ini pasti aku kurangi!' ancamnya dalam hati.

•

•

•

Sore hari menjelang malam, Sasuke yang sejak tadi siang belum makan apapun akhirnya merasakan perutnya mulai berdemo agar diturunkannya harga BBM―eh, maksudnya agar cepat diisi. Tapi, ia baru sadar bahwa ia terkena Kanker (kantong kering), sebab ia tidak membawa uang sama sekali. Ia merogoh semua kantong baju maupun celananya. Setelah mengecek semua kantongnya, ia pun menghela napas kecewa dan berkata, "Sakuku rata."

Ia berpikir dengan otaknya yang super jenius itu tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

'Kalau pulang sekarang, Sakura pasti masih marah. Kalau numpang makan di rumah si Dobe? Nggak! Mau dikemanain ini muka? Seorang Sasuke Uchiha harus bisa menjaga image!' katanya dalam hati.

Ting.

Tiba-tiba di atas kepalanya muncul lampu yang bersinar. Sepertinya dia punya akal.

Apakah itu?

Sasuke yang kelaparan pun akhirnya pergi ke kedai Ichiraku demi niat mengutang, toh ia tetap bayar―tapi nanti.

Saat di kedai Ichiraku, ia menimbang-nimbang kembali keputusannya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, tapi karena perutnya yang terus berdemo dengan ringan―eh... berat hati, ia rela mengutang.

"Ah... Uchiha-san, selamat datang! Mau pesan ramen?" tanya Ayame sembari menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, lalu ia mendudukkan pantatnya di atas kursi panjang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ramen pesanannya datang. Setelah mengucapkan 'Selamat menikmati' Ayame pergi ke belakang meninggalkan Sasuke dengan ramennya.

Sasuke akhirnya menyantap ramennya dengan penuh air mata a.k.a senang. Satu suapan terakhir ia tengok kanan kiri. Setelah dipastikan aman ia membuat segel dan mengilang dengan cepat dan pergi dari kedai meninggalkan secarik pesan. Apakah pesan itu?

**To : Ayame-san**  
><strong>Gue ntar balik lagi. Noh, buat ngambil duit. Tenang aja, gue gak ngutang kok! Jadi, wait a minutes.<strong>

**Lu jangan bilang ke yang laen kalo gue bayarnya telat. Kalo dibilangin, gue chidori lu!**

**U.S**

Ayame langsung cengo ditempat setelah baca pesan itu. Ia tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa selucu dan seimut ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang mengendap-endap. Ragu memasuki rumahnya. Mulutnya komat-kamit. Berharap kemarahan istri tercintanya sudah mereda.

Tapi malang nian nasibnya ketika baru selangkah ia memasuki rumah, sang istri sudah berkacak pinggang sambil membawa parang.

"Oh... Pantat Ayamku, darimana saja kau?" tanya Sakura sembari men_deathglare_ dan mengacungkan parang ke arah sang suami tercinta, ah... tak lupa senyuman manis yang membuat Sasuke begidik.

Sasuke berusaha se-_stoic_ mungkin, padahal dalam hati ia sudah menjerit-jerit gaje. Takut tak dapat jatah dan berakibat...

.

.

.

...ia tak dapat menikmati apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Ia dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti padanya jika jatah itu tak didapatkan.

Perut kelaparan terus. Ngutang? Oh _no_... Harga dirinya bisa jatuh berkeping-keping. Dan...

.

.

.

...Rusaklah nama baik Uchiha yang terkenal dengan tampan, dingin, cuek menjadi...

...**TUKANG NGUTANG!**

Ck... Ck... Ck... Memalukan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Celotehan GaJe:<strong>

hasil kegajean bersama anak pecinta sasusaku lovers yg menimbulkan sebuah fic yg kami publish ini. maaf kalau tak sesuai harapan.  
>dan buat sasusaku lovers ngobrol bareng kami yuk gabung di grup sasusaku lovers bersama anak-anak sasusaku lain sambil main C'TAR (cerita berantai ramai-ramai) dijamin asyik loh (promosi), dan hasil C'TAR akan dipublish di akun ini. ^^<p>

**CnC RnR?**

**Tunggu, short fict lainnya ya. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Grazie per voi la lettura!<strong>


End file.
